


Sleet & Purchase

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pining, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: When the sleet hits her face and Caitlin barely flinches, Cisco laughs.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sleet & Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> ...my writer's block
> 
> officially ...over?

When the sleet hits her face and Caitlin barely flinches, Cisco laughs.

He shivers in his jacket as he grins, reaching for her hand to pull under an awning on the crowded sidewalk. She bites her lip to hide the red rising up her cheeks, fighting the fuzzy feeling that washes through her as she keeps her head down.

Cisco has taken to grabbing onto her recently. Tugging the sleeve of her jacket or pressing the palm of his hand against hers like he is now. He doesn’t know how much she clings to these moments, and she’ll never tell him. There were some things that simply didn’t work that way. Some secrets Caitlin will bring to her grave.

Like the way she notices others watch them as he weaves through the pedestrian traffic. How they’re looking at him, because Cisco is magnetic like that, impossible to not be attracted to. Even to Caitlin.

They enter the department store through the rotating doors, and he has to drop his hold in order to push against the glass to keep it moving. His hair flicks over his shoulder as he looks back at her, waiting for the umbrella she just shook off to fasten back into its buckle. He stomps in his place on the mat and lets out a breath, basking in the warmth of the indoors. Maybe he held her hand because he was cold.

But Caitlin's fingers are cold too.

She is careful to not drip water everywhere and walks briskly past the perfume aisle and salespeople with practiced ease. Cisco has not quite mastered that skill, and Caitlin has to fold her arms to wait as he gets wrapped up accepting samples from the Givenchy stand.

He's sheepish when he comes back with another 7 fragranced sticks shoved in his pockets.

“Eau de Toilette?” he asks, offering her a Chloé. 

Caitlin eyed it suspiciously. “How did you know I wear this brand?” She sniffs it. She has this one.

Cisco scoffs. “Please,” he says. “I know things.”

Yeah, she supposed he did.

On the fifth floor, Caitlin speaks to the information desk to ask how buying for a registry works. The employee scans through a list on his computer, then prints out the sheet that Iris and Barry had set up weeks ago now.

“Most newborn gifts can be found on that side.” He points to the left, beyond the rows upon rows of Barbies.

Cisco thanks him and grabs the list from her. “I don’t see why we couldn’t just ask them what they wanted.”  
  


Caitlin wrinkles her nose, and snatches the paper back, scanning through the gift options. “That’s no fun. Where’s the surprise?” She looks up when he doesn’t reply.

Cisco already ran off to the teddy bears. “Look!” he calls. “They’re Flash themed!”

They were, in fact. Dark velvety red with a gold lightning bolt on the tummy and at the bottom of their feet. The eyes were dark brown and adorable, and Caitlin could already see they were going to have a problem.

“You don’t think that’s the first thing everyone’s going to buy them? And I don't even mean Joe or Singh. Just think of anyone who knew Iris through her Flash blog..." 

Caitlin moves on to the diaper disposals. It might not be a pretty gift for the twins but by god would it be practical. Iris would thank her. And what with the way Barry nearly passed out when he calculated how many diapers he’ll need to clean in the next couple years, Caitlin's got the inkling he'd thank her too. 

“Caaaitlin,” Cisco whines. He put something on her shoulder. “Look at this one.”

She glances to her side and gasps. A Vibe bear. Caitlin did not know those existed.

“Get three,” she said. “Right now.”

“Three?”

“One for Nora, one for Don and one for me.”  
  


“See,” he grins, smug, and smushes a trio of Team Flash stuffed animals under his arm. He twines his fingers with hers with his free hand.

And still, Caitlin doesn't know why, but she lets him. They glance at each other at the same moment as Cisco continues. “Knew you’d get it.”


End file.
